


夜莺

by UwviI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwviI/pseuds/UwviI
Summary: 小妈文学
Relationships: 皇权富贵 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	夜莺

他打开书房门的时候看到父亲搂着一个男孩。  
男孩吗？他姑且歪了歪头表示自己的疑惑，向来没什么表情的脸上第一次出现了些许茫然。范深喜爱美色、男女不忌，这他是清楚的。可这男孩看起来嫩生生的，像是还未成年。  
似是他盯着男孩的时间太久，他看着那男孩躲在男人宽厚的臂弯里，像只狡黠的猫，勾引似地对他眨了眨漂亮的眼睛。范深并未察觉，他叼着根烟吐出口烟雾，保持良好的体形与面容让人看不出来他已近半百。他捏了捏怀里男孩的臀尖，对他说：“你先出去。”  
那男孩乖巧地点了点头，擦肩而过的时候看着范丞丞的猫似的瞳孔发出些亮光，像是找到了好玩的玩具。范丞丞面目表情地走过他，“啪嗒”一声将房门关上。

范深近几年有意无意地朝范丞丞过渡着一些权力，这让范丞丞知道他纵使不愿意，但他终归还是老了。即使外表看起来还是光鲜亮丽，但他已经从内里开始腐朽、干枯，估计连性器都快要硬不起来。范丞丞等这一天等了很久，从小学会的道理让他无比的耐心，似乎将死之人不是他的父亲，而是他生命中毫不相关的过客。偶尔范深不在家时他看到那个男孩——黄明昊？他在脑海里想了想，黄明昊百无聊赖地按着遥控板，他也只视若无物地掠过那男孩。偶有一次注意到他，是黄明昊正坐在皮质沙发上摆玩保姆带过来的指甲油。他幼龄的脸上带着几分漫不经心，穿着一件酒红色的绸缎睡衣，让他带着些与脸不相符的媚态，他自顾自地给指甲盖涂抹了艳俗的红色。那种红饱和度偏低，像是凝固了的血，衬得他的手越发苍白。范丞丞盯着那双手，像是摁碎的红豆糊在他的指甲盖上。  
破天荒的，范丞丞说：“这颜色不适合你。”  
黄明昊歪了歪头，像初见的时候的范丞丞：“是吗？”  
范丞丞自觉失言，便沉着脸踏上了楼梯。身后是黄明昊憋不住的轻笑声。

有时候范深凌晨回家，那时候这么大的一个房子里总能听见欢愉的声音。隔着一道房门，范丞丞听见黄明昊叫得浪荡又淫糜，他的性器在潮水般的叫声中硬邦邦地裹在他的裤裆里。在那之后他把别人摁在身下操的时候，脑海里全是黄明昊的脸。  
他看着那男孩，夜莺般的，小脸潮红地躺在他身下不着一缕。他很瘦，有些地方却出奇的丰腴，比如臀部。他止不住地想象自己的手抚摸过男孩身上每一寸肌肤，他的唇留下一个个的印迹。他想——他想和黄明昊、和父亲带回来的金丝雀疯狂地做爱。他要大力地操干他，让他日夜不分地吞吐着他的肉刃。

他带着尚未餍足的神态回家，像只蛰伏的野兽。家中似乎还飘着情爱的气味，范深又匆匆出门了。黄明昊披着不知从哪里翻出来的范丞丞的衬衫，两条大白腿堂而皇之地暴露在空气里。他倚着门框抽烟，烟雾薄薄升起。范丞丞虚眯了下眼睛，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住他的阴茎，只看的见一些耻毛，有精液顺着他的大腿根滑下来。他摘下嘴边的烟，朝范丞丞吹了个口哨。  
于是他懂了，他扯过黄明昊的手，自然而然的用嘴接过那支在他手里徐徐燃烧的烟。范丞丞深吸了一口，满嘴烟味的堵住了黄明昊的唇。他用舌头仔仔细细地摸索着，发现这人的嘴角似乎正上扬着。  
他在笑。

他将黄明昊推到床上，衬衫在推搡中被掀起，露出黄明昊的胸腹。他看到范深留在他身上的印迹，正沉默着。  
黄明昊悠悠开口：“我擦过身子了。”于是范丞丞覆上去，坏心眼地加重了这些痕迹。  
插进去的时候并未有多少阻拦，被操开不久的穴口又热又软，他以为黄明昊不会紧张，却突然察觉到他身体的紧绷。  
于是他停下动作，似是在问怎么了。黄明昊皱着一张小脸：“你、你太大了……”于是范丞丞心情很好地低下头温柔地亲吻他的嘴，跨部的动作却又凶又猛。那利刃几乎快把身体捅穿，黄明昊在极致的快感下大脑一片空白，他紧紧地拥抱住这具年轻又勇猛的身体，像是在大海里抓住了一叶扁舟。那床被这动作撞得吱呀作响。囊袋与臀肉的撞击声十分的淫荡，黄明昊许久没经历过这样愉悦的性爱，操到最后只能发出一些小猫似的呜咽。

性事尽了，黄明昊揽着范丞丞的脖子，笑着说：“不如你包我吧，你太能干了。”他在能干两个字上加重了音量。范丞丞掀起眼皮看他，手指搭在他的腰上，有一下没一下地轻轻敲着。  
“好啊。”他说。


End file.
